(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-functional hand tool, and more particularly, to a hand tool comprising a plurality of tool heads having distinct shapes in tracks at a base and an upper cover thereof, so as to provide users with facilitated selection and easy portability as well as economized storage space, thereby accomplishing effects as shortening labor hour and increasing work efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
General hand tools come in numerous types. For example, there are various specifications and dimensions merely for the commonly used screwdrivers. When dismantling or assembling screws having different sizes, it is then necessary to use screwdrivers having different specifications. Therefore, much time is spent on simply finding appropriate tools, not to mention inconveniences in carrying and spaces for storing these tools. Later the industrialists have proposed a “Pen Screwdriver” disclosed by the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 408657. This prior invention has an accommodating tube at an interior of a main body thereof, and the accommodating tube is for placing tool heads having distinct sizes and shapes. The tool heads having distinct sizes and shapes may be stretched out of the accommodating tube for dismantling and assembling of screws. Referring to the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 433127 disclosing a “Screwdriver Having Rapidly and Readily Replaceable Tool Heads”, this prior invention similarly has an accommodating chamber at a screwdriver shaft thereof, and the accommodating chamber is similarly for placing tool heads having distinct sizes and shapes, so as to dismantle and assemble screws having different sizes. However, when using the above hand tools, it is essential that tool heads be replaced by dismantling from a front end and placing in from a rear end of the accommodating tube or accommodating chamber. Suppose a required tool head is near a rear end of the prior structure, quite a number of replacements are needed before acquiring the required tool head. The prior inventions are quite time consuming and are limited to dismantling and assembly of screwdrivers only. However, in common work, not only dismantling and assembly, but also other tasks are involved. For instance, to dismantle and assemble screw nuts and screws bolts, hand tools like socket wrenches are needed. Or, tools like blades are required for tasks of cutting objects. Hence, there are yet many other fundamental and complicated tools, and the aforesaid prior hand tools become hardly satisfactory for all purposes needed. Above, all, ranges of applicability are already confined, thus giving inadequate practicability.